For the Love of the Classics
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: fluffy one-shots of all of our favorite people
1. Quasi Una Fantasia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bella or Edward nor do I own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I know depressing cause you all thought that I actually did, right?**

_Author's Note I recommend listening to the song, Moonlight Sonata you can hear it almost anywhere, honestly you've probably heard it before without knowing it. I originally tried to write something that went along with the song but I don't think that I got it. It was actually a really hard story for me to write. I hope that you enjoy it, if I get enough reviews I might add another chapter based on a different song._

_**Quasi Una Fantasia**_

They lay together on the black leather couch in his room listening to the hauntingly sweet melodies of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. She lay silently in his arms enveloped in the music taken away to a place that only the music could bring her to. The boy holds her close afraid that if he were to blink she would be gone from him forever. He gently strokes her arms leaving trails of fire behind him. She sighs in contentment, her breath fans in his face stunning him with her lovely scent.

She traces lines onto his chest almost unconsciously; he stares down at her beautiful face mesmerized. He loves the feel of her being next to him, of loving him. He has waited many years for this feeling without even knowing he was waiting.

He knew the song by heart, knew all of it's chords and melodies. Yet never understood the meaning and emotion behind it. Almost a fantasy, like his life. He knew of course that it wasn't fantasy that she was real. Yet it seemed so that this angel should love him. That he had found the love of his life in this human girl.

The last chords of the song ring throughout the room there is no other sound but her slow breathing. The girl moves in his arms and kisses his jaw. He smiles softly, not understanding still how this angel could be so close to him a monster, but basking in the warmth of her.

"Quasi una fantasia" he says softly, a murmur.

She blushes softly at hearing him say the words though not understanding them. He brushes his fingers along her cheeks reveling in the warmth there.

"What does that mean?" she asks against his shoulder, she blushes as if embarrassed for her lack of knowledge.

He kisses her softly, "Almost a fantasy." He whispers against her lips.


	2. By the Light of the Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the ****Twilight**** series or any of it's characters. Just like I don't own ****Twilight**** I also have no rights to **_**Claire De Lune**_** by Claude Debussy. **

_**Author's Note: I know we all hate these and skip over them most of the time but here it is. As some of you will probably notice this will be slightly like one of the scenes in the upcoming Twilight movie, just more fluffy and Bellay and Edwardy in my opinion. Again i recomend listening to the song at the somae time!**_

By the Light of the Moon

Bella glanced at the clock on the stereo again the fifth time in that one minute it still reads, 10:00pm. She was sitting on her fiancé's bed hoping to surprise him after he got home from hunting. She sighed softly the clock seemed like it would never move. The weekend had seemed so long without him there by her side and sleeping was almost impossible without him humming to her. The dark bruise like shadows under her eyes proved her tiredness. Slowly she got up and walked over to the stereo careful not to break it. Bella glanced down and saw the remote and hit play, instantly she was surrounded by the sweet sounds of Debussy. She walked back to the bed careful not to trip and closed her eyes listening.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched his love listen to the intricate melodies she unconsciously swayed with the tempo. As Claire De Lune started to play he couldn't control his body anymore as it walked to his love he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She gasped in surprise and pulled him down for a kiss Edward happily obliged. Slowly he picked her up off of the bed and set her on her feet. He pulled back and placed one hand at the small of her back and pulled one of her arms around his neck. Still looking deeply into her eyes he grasped her other hand in his.

"Breathe Bella love." He whispered as she took a much needed gulp of air.

Slowly they began to dance to the music of Claire de Lune, the moonlight lighting the room. As the song came to a close he turned her, she gasped slightly and blushed bright red.

"It's all in the leading." Edward whispers and leans down to kiss her.

Slowly he sets her back on the bed and turns off the stereo, it can wait for another day. He lays down next to her and starts to hum her lullaby.

"Edward," she mumbles against his chest, "thanks for the dance."

He chuckles, "Sleep my Bella." He hums her lullaby some more. She succumbs to her dreams.

_**How'd you like it?? **_

_**To say what you think all you have to do is hit that little purple button! **_

_**It's not very hard I promise! **_


	3. Nessum Dorma

_**Author's Note: This is based off of the aria "Nessum Dorma" from the opera Turandot. The song is about a prince singing to and about the princess he is in love with, though she doesn't love him. He has given her a riddle to figure out by morning or he will die, what his name is, the answer is love. It's very pretty. I strongly suggest going and listening to it, it's on youtube. **_No One Sleeps

No one was home on this night, just the two lovers. To beings that couldn't love the other more, that never got to spend enough time together. Music came softly from the speakers of the stereo system as the couple sat cuddled together on a couch. He sings the words softly in his beautiful tenor voice.

"Sulla tua bocca lo dirò, quando la luce splenderà! Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio che ti fa mia!" He softly kisses her lips missing the rest of the song.

"Carlisle, I love you." She whispers softly, not wanting to break the moment the songs ending has caused.

He looks down on her with only love and admiration in his eyes, "I love you too my Esme, my amor." He whispers to her.

They lay listening as the song repeats through the night, enjoying the presence of the other, a drug that stops all of the stress and pain in the world. The other's presence the antidote to living an eternity.


	4. Sao Paulo Nights

**A/N: I know this story title is ****For the Love of the Classics****, but…this song inspired me. It's a song that the jazz band I play in, plays all of the time. It always puts such vivid pictures in my head that I had to write it down. It's a Latin song, that features trumpet (HUGE trumpet solo) with saxophones playing the counter melody. It's very pretty, so even though it's not a classic it's in this story hope you enjoy**_**, Sao Paulo Nights.**_

I had to give Emmett one thing, he knows exactly how to please me. A romantic trip to Sao Paulo, Brazil, nights out on the town, and shopping! Flowers every morning and just thinking about the sex, made me want to throw him on the bed and rip his clothes off.

"Rosie, let's go out tonight." Emmett looked back at me from his seat on the balcony.

"I don't want to go." I pouted slightly, a trick that normally worked.

"Please, I really want to take you to this place, pretty please." He stood up and put his hands together like he was begging me.

I looked up at him from underneath my eyes and pitched my voice to a lower level, "Are you sure you don't want to just stay here? You could show me things here." I started to slink towards him, "I could show you things, we could have our own fun."

He swallowed loudly, "Rose please. Pretty please, please please." He dropped down to his knees to beg me.

I started to laugh, "Ok, ok. I guess my idea can wait. It's not important."

He quickly, reached up and pulled me into his lap, "Yeah! Wear that red dress that you just bought." He kissed me then swatted my butt, "Get going or we'll be late."

I scowled and walked slowly to the back room to get the dress. It fit my torso tightly, and flared out at my hips, when I walked it gave a nice effect. "Alright I'm ready." I walked back towards him slowly, letting him get the full show. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

He smiled and his dimples showed, "Yup, let's go. You'll like it I swear."

The city was always loud, and crowded. But at night it was even worse everyone was going to one club or another. Almost all of the men stopped to stare, and Emmett growled. We weren't walking far before the lights and music started to fade and different music started up again.

"Where are you taking me Emmett? We're heading away from town."

He smiled like the cat that ate the canary, "You'll see. Trust me it's worth the wait."

The music was getting louder as he led me around a corner, suddenly a beautiful garden and building came into view. Ok, so it was more of a shack then a building, with only three walls and a roof held up my posts, everything was covered this lights. The garden, was full of huge, bright, colorful, flowers and people spilled out into it. "Em…" I whispered.

His smile grew if that was possible, "See I told you, it was worth it, I told you!" He hugged me tightly lifting my feet off of the ground. "Come on let's dance."

He almost drug me onto the dance floor, as another song started to play. It was slower then the last ones that had been playing. The sax's started to play a melody, as the trumpet started to solo. Emmett pulled me close to dance. The music seemed to slip and slide over me.

"You know it's a great ego boost that all of the men in this place are staring at me wife." He spun me out of his arms and back in.

I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes as we continued to dance. " This place is amazing Em. Thank you."

"I love you Rosalie." He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. It was one of those kisses that seems to melt every bone in the body and ignite a fire at the same time.

"I love you too." I gasped.

He spun me around, the dress flared up to the top of my thighs. I glanced at him and saw his eyes glazed over with lust. I smirked, "This was all your plan wasn't it? Butter me up with music and dancing just so I'd sleep with you. I get how it is now. What did you do wrong this time? Is Esme going to kill us?" I asked only half teasing.

He winked and dipped me low to the ground as the song ended, "I don't need the music or dancing, I have natural talents." He whispered against my neck, he started to kiss his way up my neck intermitted biting, kissing, and licking up to my chin, causing shivers to roll down my spine.

"Emmett." I moaned as the trumpet's cadenza ended and he kissed me again, turned the rest of my bones to jelly.


End file.
